


NewTale Script

by fandom_diadem



Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_diadem/pseuds/fandom_diadem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a script writing audition for a thing happening on YouTube called NewTale. It's written in a weird way, I know, and I apologize for that. It was just how I was instructed to write. I don't own any of these characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NewTale Script

*the room is dark.  
*suddenly two spotlights turn on, silhouetting a humanoid figure. the figure poses dramatically, their chest lighting up with buttons and dials.  
*music starts up.  
*the rest of the lights quickly flick on, revealing a stage with two kitchens.

Mettaton: OHHHHHHH YES! WELCOME, BEAUTIES, TO THE MOST HIGHLY-RATED COOKING CHALLENGE IN THE UNDERGROUND! 

*an obviously pre-recorded loop of vigorous clapping plays.

Mettaton: ALL RIGHT!!! SETTLE DOWN LOVELIES!

*he waves his hands around, then strikes a dashing pose.

Mettaton: GRAB YOUR BOWLS AND SHARPEN YOUR KNIVES, DARLINGS!! TONIGHT WE HAVE A VERY SPECIAL GUEST WITH US. PLEASE WELCOME THE GORGEOUS PAPYRUS!!!  
-as he says this, Mettaton points upstage

*a curtain swishes away to reveal Papyrus. he's facing the wrong direction. the music in the background stops.

*after a second, Alphys pokes her head in from backstage.

Alphys: *whispering* I suggest you t- turn around, Papyrus.  
-blushing, she hurries off-camera

*Papyrus spins to see Mettaton staring at him.

Papyrus: Ah, there you are! I was wondering if you weren't going to show up!

*the music starts again as the curtains close.

*Mettaton dashes upstage and grabs Papyrus' arm. He drags him down to the kitchen arenas. Papyrus waves to the camera.

Mettaton: WELCOME, PAPYRUS!! PLEASE, ALLOW ME TO ESCORT YOU TO KITCHEN ONE! 

*they cross the stage and Papyrus walks behind the counter of kitchen one and begins inspecting everything

Papyrus: WOWIE! WHAT AN EXCELLENT MICROWAVE! PERFECT FOR SPAGHETTI.

Mettaton: YES, TOP OF THE LINE. ONLY THE BEST FOR YOU, WONDERFUL! NOW FOR OUR NEXT CONTESTANT, PLEASE WELCOME-

*he is cut off by the curtains flying open. Undyne lands centre stage. She pulls out her spear and swings it around, sweeping Mettaton off his feet. Dazed, he stands.

Mettaton: VIOLENCE! GREAT FOR RATINGS!!

Undyne: ONLY THE STRONGEST SHALL WIN IN THIS BATTLE OF WITS AND WHISKS!

*she walks to kitchen two.

Undyne: I can feel the hearts of every monster beating with me. Papyrus, are you sure you're up to the challenge of taking me on?

*Papyrus is seen shaking in his kitchen. He stops when he sees the camera on him.

Papyrus: I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM NEVER ONE TO BACK DOWN FROM A FRIENDLY FIGHT. OR ANY FIGHT! AFTER ALL, I AM VERY BRAVE. NYEH HEH HEH

Mettaton: SUCH CONFIDENCE FROM BOTH CONTESTANTS! SAY, HOW ABOUT WE BRING OUT THE MYSTERY INGREDIENTS SO WE CAN GET THIS CULINARY SHOWDOWN STARTED!!!

*Frisk and Monster Kid appear, each holding a tray of ingredients. They make their way down to their respective kitchens.

Monster Kid: Undyne! Hey, Undyne! I can help you cook! Just don't tell my parents, okay? Hey!  
-Frisk drags Monster Kid offstage without a word

Mettaton: EXCELLENT! LET'S TAKE A LOOK AT THESE DELUXE DELIGHTS.

*Undyne holds up instant noodles 

Undyne: Alphys choice food item. I will use it well! 

*Papyrus holds up junk food. He makes a face.

Mettaton: OH MY!   
-he places a hand on his forehead as though he is swooning.  
THE RATINGS HAVE DROPPED! SUCH TERRIBLE FOOD SHOULD NOT BE ALLOWED! 

*Papyrus drops the junk food behind the counter.

*Undyne holds up a Steak in the Shape of Mettaton's Face. 

Mettaton: SUCH A WONDERFUL PIECE OF MEAT! LOOK AT THE RATINGS ROCKET SKYWARD!! I THINK IT'S ABOUT TIME FOR SOME VIEWER CALL-INS!

Sans: Papyrus, I can tell you're intimidated. 

Papyrus: NO, STOP!

Sans: We can see right through you! 

Papyrus: SANS!

Sans: Ah, bone-appetit, everyone.

Papyrus: OH MY GOD!!

*the call ends.

Undyne: Are puns good for ratings?


End file.
